


Overpowered

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Cannibalism, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tears, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan is powerless and his new Master knows exactly what to do to him.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Series: Ospiti dallo Spazio [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Overpowered

**Author's Note:**

> Ispired by this AMAZING fanart Tommykaine drew for my birthday!:
>
>> A power-deprived, injured [#Wolverine](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Wolverine?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) for [@BCkreed](https://twitter.com/BCkreed?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) 's birthday! [pic.twitter.com/VxuEuPCEQf](https://t.co/VxuEuPCEQf)
>> 
>> — TommyKaine (@Tommykaine91) [May 16, 2020](https://twitter.com/Tommykaine91/status/1261752809168556042?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> Special thanks to Yanderefoeyay for giving me the idea for the perfect ending!
> 
> Also yay crossposting XD  
>  -For Lande di Fandom's "Badwrong week", week 3: violence, noncon/dubcon, BDSM  
>  -For Banned Together Bingo, prompt: Fuck the man  
>  -For Kaos Borealis's "Ospiti dallo Spazio": prisoner x guard

Logan slowly came to consciousness. He was feeling groggy, as if his head was filled with water rather than brain. He also felt a bit chilly, but it was barely unpleasant. What really worried him was the heavy nausea that cramped his stomach. He’d never felt so bad before, his healing factor usually…

He darted up and his peripheral vision went black. He drew heavy gulps of air in his lungs, fighting both the nausea and the vertigo, leaning against the bare wall.

Somehow he managed not to fall down nor puke, but he was still confused; why didn’t his healing factor kick in already?

He started to study his surroundings, trying to fight his grogginess with his stubbornness.

He was in a cell, bare, with absolutely nothing in it. There was a small barred window on the next wall, opposite from the heavy metal door, but all he could see was the sky and some tree branches; absolutely useless to figure out where he was. It had no glass, which explained why he felt chilly, together with the fact that he wasn’t wearing any clothes.

He frowned. Why was he naked? But he wasn’t completely naked, he could feel something around his neck. He raised a hand, but the other followed. Ah, handcuffs. Great.

He opened his eyes wide, a sudden realization coming to him: they’d won. He remembered the X-Men’s defeat and the subsequent auction. And he finally knew what was going on.

He cursed under his breath, bringing both of his hands to the power-suppressing collar and uselessly trying to rip it off of him. He had to make it, he had to get rid of it, he had to before…

There were footsteps outside the door, familiar footsteps. It was already too late.

He shivered when he heard the door unlock and open, so he pressed his back against the wall and glared at the newcomer.

“Ah, it was fuckin’ time you woke up, runt. You’ve been out for quite a while, I was getting’ bored.”

Victor closed the door behind him, his amber eyes never looking away from Logan’s blue ones.

Wolverine clenched his fists and his jaw, stopping himself from attacking his nemesis only for self preservation; he wouldn't stand a chance in his condition. Besides, the fact that he was naked too wasn't reassuring at all.

Creed chuckled, his shit-eating grin widening for that lack of reaction.

"No talkin'? You've already understood your place?"

Logan growled to hide his nervousness.

"It ain't here."

Victor stepped closer, looming over him.

The hero didn't move, he didn't want to give that bastard the satisfaction to see him cower.

Sabretooth raised his hand and placed it on the other's throat, forcing him to look up. He didn't cut his air off, but he firmly grasped him.

"It is. I _own_ you." He purred.

Logan bared his teeth and threateningly growled. He knew he wasn't credible, but he didn't care. Everything was better than letting Creed win.

Victor chuckled, slowly moving his thumb to his victim's cheek and lightly scratching him with his claw.

Wolverine's expression barely flinched at that faint pain. He could feel the burning sensation from the scratch stay there as a few drops of blood rolled down his cheek. He saw his nemesis's satisfied expression, his grin getting a bit wider as he looked at the wound that was still open.

"Eh. You really ain't healin'." He commented.

His eyes went back to Logan's as he let his claws out a bit more, making his victim feel them poke his skin. His grin was getting more evil and threatening, his long canines glinting under the sunlight.

Wolverine's heart skipped a bit at that sight. He could keep his tough facade, but he couldn't hide his fear. He knew the other could hear his quickening heartbeat like he could hear his calm one, he knew he could smell his cold sweat and the adrenaline peak in his body like he could smell his arousal, he knew he could feel his breath falter under his palm. He may be keeping his angry expression, but he couldn't hide his true feelings from Creed.

"Scared already?" Victor mocked him. "I ain't even started yet."

"Fuck you." Logan growled.

He thought he had another vertigo for a split second, then his face was slammed against the wall that had been behind him just a split second earlier. He could feel a bruise forming on his cheek and the dull pain crawling up toward his eye. He could feel Creed's warm breath against his ear, a low chuckle coming out of his throat.

"I smell it, runt, you can't hide it from me."

Wolverine hissed in pain when the other bit his lobe, leaving a clear mark that would stay there since he had no healing factor anymore. He shivered when he felt his nemesis lick the blood off of it.

"Tastes like victory." Sabretooth purred.

"Fight me like a man an' we'll see who wins!" Logan growled back.

"Been there, done that. That's why you're my slave now."

The hero could only grit his teeth at that rebuttal. It was true and that was why it hurt so much.

Victor chuckled for Logan's silence. He leaned further down to bite his shoulder, leaving a deeper mark.

Wolverine choked a pained groan in the back of his throat, but he couldn't help but tense and scratch the bare wall in front of him as if it would help him get away from that horrible situation. He always said and acted like he had no fears, but it was all a facade; all of his worst nightmares had come true when all of the X-Men's enemies had attacked them and won. In that moment he wished he had died on the battlefield too, so that he wouldn't know that the rest of them had been sold in an auction to their enemies.

He was distracted by his thought by Victor's claws running up his thighs and leaving bloody trails that weren't healing like he was used to. He could still feel every wound and bruise the other had left on him, including his eyes slowly swelling and closing up. He wasn't used to the lasting pain and he already hated it.

"You'll have to call me 'Master' from now on, runt." Creed purred in his hear.

"Like hell I will!" The hero snapped back.

Sabretooth simply laughed.

"I'll make ya."

He grabbed Logan's hips and grinded against him, making him feel his already half-hard dick.

"You disgustin' perv."

The hero struggled against his hold, but he was powerless and bound, he couldn't do shit.

Victor slid his hand between the other's legs, grabbing his balls and lightly squeezing them. He chuckled when Logan tensed and held his breath.

"Are ya still as sensitive as usual?" He whispered in his ear. "It'd be a lot funnier if you were."

Wolverine didn't answer, but he whined when his nemesis pulled his balls up and he was forced to stand on his tiptoes.

"Ah, doesn't really matter anyway. I'll tear your ass open and it'll stay open this time."

The former hero didn't have the time to reply, Victor forcefully pushed the tip of his dick inside him and started to thrust to make it all fit in.

Logan bit his lower lip in order not to scream in pain, uselessly trying to push him out as he scratched the wall some more. He felt his nails chip against the bare concrete, but that was nothing compared to the searing pain of that raw fucking.

"Good thing I won't have to make this much of an effort later." Victor cruelly joked when his hips finally met the other's.

Wolverine was trembling in pain; his ass was on fire, his eyes were tingling as he fought his tears back, his teeth were clenched so hard that he almost feared they would burst for the pressure.

Creed chuckled at his pain, letting go of his balls to grab his dick and jerk him to get him hard.

"No!" Logan exclaimed in a croaky tone.

He tried to struggle again, but as soon as he felt Sabretooth's claws against his sensitive skin he stopped.

"Good boy." Victor mocked him.

As he started to thrust, hard and fast with no care for the other's needs, Wolverine couldn't help but scream. It had never been that painful before, usually his healing factor would take care of making him adapt to endure the raw fucking, but it wasn't working with that damn collar blocking it. Not even Creed's hand on his dick was enough to distract him from that.

Sabretooth was soon panting and groaning in pleasure, his arousal growing faster for that beautiful sound that was Logan's pained voice. He didn't really care about making the other cum, not in that moment, but he wanted to humiliate him as much as he could and that meant making him like it. So he kept jerking him off, moving his hand at the same pace as his thrusts.

He didn't last long, coming deep inside Logan with a satisfied groan. He didn't stop simply because his slave hadn't cum yet.

"N-no... stop..." the hero pleaded, feeling some tears escape his control on his swollen eye and falling down his cheek.

Victor completely ignored him, teasing his ear with his mouth and making him shiver in pleasure. He knew he was close, he could smell it, so he intensified his efforts to bring him over the edge.

Logan did his best not to give his nemesis that satisfaction, but in the end his body betrayed him and he shivered from head to toe as he came with a scream of release.

Creed let go of him and pulled out, easily turning him around to look at his face. He felt a new wave of arousal when he saw his black eye and the tears falling down from it.

"This is gonna be so much fun." He purred.

Wolverine glared at him with the other teary eye, growling and trying to push him away.

"Stop fuckin' playin' with me an' kill me already! That's what you always wanted, ain't it? Now's your only chance!" He shouted.

Victor laughed and grabbed his neck again to force him to look at him.

"It ain't gonna be that easy for ya." He explained with a grin. "You'll be my slave an' I'll break your will." He leaned down on him until they were so close that they could feel each other's breath on their lips. "You'll call me 'Master' an' you'll suck my dick every time I'll snap my fingers."

Logan shivered, his eye going wide and his blood leaving his face. A new sense of dread washed over him as that awful possibility flashed in his mind. He had thought he 'just' had to go through some torture before dying and he had already been scared to death by the knowledge of what that bastard was capable of, but that... that was so much worse.

Victor's grin widened and his dick twitched in pleasure at that sight.

"Welcome to your new life, _slave_."

He threw Logan on the floor, making him skid on it until the rope tying his collar to the wall painfully yanked him to a stop.

The hero let out a choked whine for that, his breath cut out for that split second. He didn't have time to recover, though, since Victor was already on him. He tried to struggle, but Creed just had to block one of his hands over his head to have free access on his body.

The villain immediately bit Logan's chest, leaving a bloody circle around his nipple. He licked it, grinning in amusement at the realization that whatever mark he wanted to leave on his slave it would stay there instead of healing up immediately.

"Say, d'you think those'll stay when you'll get your healin' factor back?" He asked, half serious and half joking.

Wolverine glared at him and growled, uselessly trying to kick his nemesis off of himself. Despite all of his efforts to keep a tough facade, those words made a new sense of dread wash over him, the thought of the tortures being much worse renewing his horror for the situation.

"Fuck you!" He replied.

Victor laughed.

"I guess we'll see when your new collar an' cuffs'll be ready."

He evilly grinned before scratching Logan's belly and thighs.

The latter hissed in pain, hoping that Creed would lose control over himself and would kill him instead of going easy on him to keep him around.

Sabretooth surely didn't seem like the kind of guy who could hold himself back, but truth was he just didn't want to. Logan knew it well, he knew that his nemesis was a ruthless piece of shit because he wanted to be one. He knew he let his wilder instincts take over him because he loved it, but he also knew that he could keep them in check if needed. He had seen it, he had worked with him for a long time and he knew he could follow the rules if he had enough motivation to. And he also knew that having him at his mercy was a great motivation for him.

That didn't help to keep Wolverine's hope high, especially when Victor bit his arm and tore away a piece of flesh from it.

The slave screamed in pain, forced to look in disgust at the other happily chewing and eating him, some blood running down his chin.

"You taste even better than usual now that you're scared and in pain." Sabretooth purred.

"You fuckin' perv." Logan growled.

He knew he wasn't threatening at all in his condition, covered in bruises and scratches, but he still had some pride to defend and he was too stubborn to give up and break like his nemesis wanted. He would always fight him back with his teeth and nails, even literally if he had too. It was the only thing he could do, denying him the satisfaction of watching him break and bend to his will.

Victor laughed in his face.

"Yeah, well, you'll get on my level when I'll break ya. I'll have ya beg for my dick."

He swiftly turned him around, pulling his hands over his head to keep him down more easily. He bit his shoulders and licked his back as he moved his mouth down on him, until he was face to face with his ass. He grinned in amusement at the thought of how it would look broken open and dripping cum. He bit one of his buttocks just for good measure.

"I really hope all these marks'll stay later, they suit you." He mocked his squirming victim.

"I'll cut your fuckin' dick off as soon as I'll get free!" Logan roared.

Victor laughed at him, spanking him hard enough to make him flinch and leave a nice red hand shape on him.

"Good luck with that!" He joked.

He didn't give him any time to reply, though, roughly pushing himself inside him again. It was actually easier than before, a sign that he was right thinking that the runt's ass would stay open for him.  
Logan couldn't help but scream in pain again, the already burning sensation down there getting a thousand times worse.  
"Yeah, that's what I wanna hear!" Victor purred.  
He thrust hard and fast, getting off of his slave's suffering as much as his tightening ass.

Wolverine struggled against his hold as hard as he could, trying to free his hands and to get away from that searing pain. He felt like he was going to split in two, and he couldn't prevent himself from crying.

Creed ruthlessly fucked him, panting loud enough to let the runt hear his arousal despite his screaming, holding him as still as he could with one hand on his wrist and the other on his hip, his claws sunk deep in the soft flesh of his side. That whole situation was the most exciting thing he could ever imagine: Logan helpless in his hands, with no healing factor to delete the marks he left on him, smelling of sweat and blood and fear, his voice broken with pain. He _loved_ it.  
Wolverine couldn't help but cry, his throat getting sore for all the screaming. It felt like his ass was on fire and being stabbed at the same time, and all of his body hurt from how tensed he was.

It didn't take long for Victor to reach his orgasm, unloading deep inside his slave, but it wasn't enough for him to stop. He wanted more, he wanted more pleasure, more screaming, more tears, and most importantly he wanted Logan to beg. So he went on, again and again, fucking him mercilessly and filling his ass with so much cum that it started to leak every time he sunk in deep.  
The hero didn't know how long that torture went on, he just knew that his head was getting lighter for the difficult breathing and that the cold floor under his cheek was wet with his own tears. He cried and sobbed and shivered in pain, swallowing his pride to beg for mercy, to plead his nemesis to stop and let him go.

Victor fucked him some more to hear his prayers get more desperate and to humiliate him further, but after a couple more orgasms he had enough of that.

Logan didn't know if his begging had worked or if the other was fed up with that, but he didn't care, he was just grateful that it had ended.

He barely had time to catch his breath and clear his head before his nemesis pulled out of him and spanked him hard repeatedly to watch him tense and push out some cum. He could feel it stick to his crack and slide down on his balls and thighs. It was disgusting, it was humiliating, and he knew too fucking well that Victor was loving every second of it.

When Creed turned him around again he was gloating. The runt's face was a mess, bruised and scratched, teary and snotty, his only open eye still stubbornly fiery to hide his real emotions. He knew it'd only get harder for him to break his will after giving his healing factor back, but that was the fun part, wasn't it? He could unleash on him with no worry of accidentally killing him, plus Logan's begging would be all the sweeter for being harder to get.

Wolverine gritted his teeth when he was face to face again with his nemesis. He suppressed a shiver of terror at the sight of a cruel glint in his amber eyes, a whole set of possible painful scenarios flashing in his mind. He knew what that bastard was capable of, and he knew he was completely unpredictable. He could do anything to him, from more rape to beating to marking. Hell, he could even leave him there if he felt like it. There was no way of knowing what he'd do next.

Victor leaned down on him, brushing his neck with his nose and sniffing him. He knew that the other didn't expect such a soft sensation after all the pain, but his shiver and the sudden peak of adrenaline in his smell were so worth it. He anticipated pain and he didn't get it, which only made him more sensitive; he could see and feel his hairs stand all over his body, the fear of the unknown keeping him on edge. He loved having that much power over him.

Logan felt the other's teeth graze his skin and he couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what they could do, his arm still pulsing where a hole was left. He both hoped and feared that he would rip his jugular, making him bleed to death in a few seconds, but he was sure he wouldn’t, not after telling him what he planned to do to him.

He almost sighed in relief when Creed moved away from his neck, slowly caressing his skin with the tip of his nose, breathing on his wet skin to make him shiver. He was still tense as fuck, even more so because of that apparent kindness, not trusting him at all and not daring to move.

He was right: Sabretooth grabbed his hips when he reached them, sinking his claws deep into them, then he bit a piece of flesh off of Logan’s thigh.

The latter screamed, immediately trying to get away from his nemesis again.

Victor chuckled as he ate him up, punching him on the knee.

Wolverine howled in pain, thanking the metal in his bones for preventing them from breaking. He was deadly sure that they would have shattered if he had a normal skeleton.

Creed was laughing at his agony, scratching and biting and punching him in different places just to hear all of the variations in the runt’s voice.

Logan was in complete agony. He had never felt that kind pain, and even if he was used to much worse he wasn’t used for it to last that long. He could feel every bruise throb, every scratch and cut burn; his black eye was swollen and it felt like it was about to burst, his ass felt like tearing open every time he breathed.

He almost didn’t notice when he started to cry, uselessly trying to protect himself from those relentless attacks.

“I’ll stop if you suck my dick.” Victor purred in his ear after some minutes. “But if you don’t wanna I’ll just fuck you again.”

Wolverine shivered at the thought of being raped again, the pain from it still burning inside him. He forced himself to nod, focusing on making him stop rather than on the humiliation he had to undergo.

Creed moved away and knelt beside him, then he pulled him by his hair to bring him on all fours facing his hard on.

Logan sniffled and rubbed his bleeding nose with the back of his hand, then he was pushed against the other’s crotch. He forced himself to start licking, the bitter taste of cum covering the metallic one of blood in his mouth. He grimaced in disgust, but he kept going, mentally encouraging himself to finish fast in hope of being left alone for a while.

Victor grinned in satisfaction, moving his slave’s head around to make him lick clean before pushing him to swallow him.

The hero immediately sucked him, taking as much as he could in his mouth and following his nemesis’s lead. He even relaxed his throat when Creed started thrusting deeper, fighting his gag reflex and the instinct to bite him.

Sabretooth was clearly having the time of his life, all of that power over Logan inebriating him and pushing him closer to his orgasm.

“Yeah, that’s a good whore, you love it, don’t you? Of course you do, see how good you’re suckin’ me!” He said between moans. “Drink it up!”

He came deep inside Wolverine’s throat, forcing him to swallow it before pushing him away from himself. He panted and grinned as he grabbed him by the neck again to force him to look at him in the eyes.

“You’ll be such a great cock-sucker, I can’t wait to see you beggin’ for my dick.” He purred.

Logan couldn’t prevent himself from glaring and growling, but he was still in too much pain to provoke him further by answering back.

Victor just chuckled, then he let go of him and walked out.

The hero thought he was finally alone, so he painfully pulled himself on his knees and winced. All of his body was screaming at him in agony, so much so that he didn’t feel like his legs could support him and he crawled underneath the window. He knelt there, his back resting against the cold wall, looking at his shaking hands and thinking in horror at what his life had become.

As soon as he heard Creed’s footsteps approaching again he straightened his back and closed his hands into fists, getting his tough façade back on.

“One more thing.”

Victor said with a shit-eating grin as he walked in again, a bottle of beer in his hand.

“You’re allowed one last beer before sayin’ it goodbye.”

He looked at him in the eyes as he tipped it on the floor.

“Drink up.”

He laughed before leaving him alone for good, locking the door closed.

When he was finally sure he wouldn’t be bothered again for a while, Logan rested his head against the floor and closed his eyes, letting his tears fall freely down his cheeks without a sound. That whole situation was worse than Hell and he couldn’t see a way out. His worst nightmare had just began.


End file.
